


He's The Tear In My Heart, I'm Alive

by Pretty_Odd



Series: For All The Fluff Lovers [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: :D, Fluff, I don't know, I'm so bad at tagging, M/M, This is my first fan fic I've posted, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Save Rock And Roll Tour was coming to an end, Josh and Tyler had to say goodbye to their frens, they all left until it was just the two of them...</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	He's The Tear In My Heart, I'm Alive

Josh’s POV  
I instantly smile when Tyler comes into the room; he’s one of those people that radiates happiness and fuzzy feelings…yes…fuzzy feelings that’s what I’ll call it…  
Tyler sits next to me and wraps an arm around me; soon we’re joined by Pete, Pat and Brendon. It’s awesome going on tour with them, it’s been fun but we only had two shows left to do and then we’d all go back to doing our own things. I knew I was going to miss them after everything was over, but at least I’ll still have my best fren Tyler, what more could I possibly want…?  
It turns out a lot more…  
The shows were over, I said goodbye to Fall Out Boy and Panic! At The Disco for now, eventually it was just me and Tyler left in a room. The silence in the room was awkward, we sat there staring at each other, but after a while I realised I was like staring at him. I tried to look away but I can’t, I shifted awkwardly on my seat.  
“Uh…Tyler…” I started. He kept staring.  
“Tyler…” I continue.  
“Hmm wuh, what?” he says as if he’s just woken up from a dream.  
“Uh…now what?” I say rather stupidly. He giggles, man he is so damn cute… I’m falling and I know it.  
“I guess, we go…uh…” Tyler couldn’t form his words, I start to giggle just like Tyler did before. He smiles and it’s too much for me.  
“Tyler please stop,” I regret the words as soon as they come out.  
He tilts his head, “stop what…?”  
“Being so damn cute!” I say, I try to play it off as a joke, but Tyler raises an eyebrow.  
“I’m cute?” he asks.  
I blush, my face turns the same shade as my red hair. Tyler moves closer to me.  
“Josh…” he whispers.  
I bite my lip, but give up, “ok, yes you are cute…but that doesn’t mean I necessarily like you doesn’t it?”  
I see Tyler look down, “yeah I guess not…”  
Suddenly I feel really bad, and all I want to do is hug him and tell him I do love him…  
“Tyler, why did you ask?” I say, I cross my fingers and silently pray that he says it’s because he feels the same about me.  
“Oh, uh…well,” Tyler begins to back up against the door for a quick escape, “Iloveyousodamnmuchbutyouprobablydon’tandthisisaboutogetreallyawkwardsoI’mgonnarun.”  
I start translating what he just said just as he bolts out the door. My eyes grow wide and the fuzzy feeling only Tyler gives me fills me up.  
“TYLER COME BACK!” I yell, I bolt out the door and run down the hall where he’s sat up against a wall.  
“Gosh, I’m sorry Josh, I didn’t mean to-”  
His words are cut off when I press my lips tightly against his, I don’t even care that we’re in the middle of a hallway. His hands go up to comb through my hair and sends tingles down my spine. We both pull away to catch our breaths.  
“I love you,” I say.  
“I love you too”  
He kisses me this time, but then there’s a flash of light that makes us pull apart. Someone had taken a photo of us.  
“I ALWAYS KNEW YOU GUYS WHERE TOGETHER!” a familiar voice says.  
We both turn to where the voice came from. Pete, Andy, Patrick, Joe, Brendon and Dallon were all there smiling.  
“I thought you guys left,” I laugh.  
“No, we were just waiting for Joshler proof,” Pete says teasingly.  
“I SHIP IT!” Brendon says.  
Patrick smiles, “we all ship it Bren, we all do…”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, this is my first fan fic I've ever finished and posted online


End file.
